1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a room heating device. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a room heating device capable of simultaneously producing sound waves.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common to install electrically powered room heating devices in the walls, floor, or ceiling of a room in order to provide a controllable means of heating the room. Generally, a conventional room heating device is simply an electrical resistor, and works on the principle of Joule heating: an electric current through a resistor converts electrical energy into heat energy. However, the conventional room heating device usually only has the single function of converting electrical energy into heat, thereby limiting the versatility of the room heating device.